Daughter of the Captain
by Halo.Girl.243
Summary: Katie Rogers is the daughter of Captain America. She will face hardships growing up, dealing with lies, love, leadership and having two lives. How will she cope and deal with her immediate problems? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Introductions

"Captain we've found the package, but you're not going to like it," Hawkeye said.

"Try me," Captain America said walking over.

Steve put his hands on a railing and looked down. His eyes went wide, lying there was a little girl. Six to nine months old. She had his blue eyes and blonde hair.

"She's your kid Cap," Iron Man said. "Scans show she has 98% of your DNA. The only things changed are her female genes. She's no older than my boy."

"Look what I found," Hawkeye said, pushing a button and making a cylinder open, exposing a suit like the Captain's along with an exact molecular replica of his shield.

"What were they trying to do?" Steve asked.

"They were making a replacement for you," Tony said.

"That's not entirely a bad idea," Hawkeye said.

"It's your call Steve do we leave her or take her?" Tony asked.

The Captain thought for a minute, "She's my kid, we take her."

*16 Years Later*

"Katie, get up!" Stave yelled.

"I am up," Katie said walking out of her room, dressed in jeans and a red, white and blue V-neck.

"Change your shirt," Steve said, getting out two bowls.

"Dad, it's a V-neck, not a tank top," Katie said, getting the cereal out of the cabinet.

Steve looked at his daughter, she was right, it wasn't that bad. He took a deep breath, this was the first time he was letting her go to a public school. Even though he didn't exactly make her, he loved her as his daughter.

"Fine, but one boy looks at you, you take it off," Steve said.

Katie poured the cereal into the bowls, "Dad you've been training me since I was six. I can handle boys just fine."

"Is your suit packed?" he asked.

"Yes," she answered annoyed.

"Is your shield in your locker?" he asked.

"Yes."

"House key?"

"Yes."

"Binder?"

"Yes."

"Do you have-"

"I assure you, I have everything I need," Katie said.

They then dipped their spoon in at the same time and took a bite. Every morning started like this. Synced cereal eating. Katie put her bowl in the sink, still synced with her father.

"You know I'm just worried," he said.

"Don't worry Dad, Jake will be there," Katie said. "And he's Tony's son."

"That's exactly what I'm worried about," Steve said.

The doorbell than sounded.

Katie then hugged her dad, "I love you Daddy."

"I love you too baby girl," Steve replied. "Now get to school and on the double."

"Sir Yes sir," Katie said.

She picked up her bag and went out the door. She saw Jake standing near the gate. His brown hair and eyes shined in the early morning sun. He started clapping, "Your father actually let you out of the house?" he asked.

"You know why he did it. His enemy's know who he is and who I am. He just wanted to protect me," Katie said.

"Because the super soldier genes weren't enough?" Jake asked.

"Well not everybody can build a robot suit and call themselves a superhero," Katie said.

"What do you mean?" Jake asked.

"I've been training for ten years and you build a suit in a month and your dad lets you become a hero," Katie said.

"Whatever Miss America," Jake said. "Daddy make you bring the shield?"

"It's in my locker, but he made me bring the suit," Katie said. "Daddy make you bring your suit?"

"Maybe, but my dad isn't as possessive as yours is," Jake said.

"Probably because he knew I was alive when-"

Suddenly a crash sounded. The two turned and saw a man holding a crowbar, wearing an rain jacket.

"Wrecker again, ugh can we face someone challenging?" Jake asked.

"Cover me while I change," Katie said.

"You don't have your shield," Jake said.

"I'll manage," Katie said.

Katie then went into an alley and changed in under a minute. Her suit was much like her father's. She then came out and saw Jake in his metal suit.

"You know you look like the American flag threw up in you right?" Jake asked.

"Focus Jake," Katie said.

Wrecker then faced the two teenagers.

"Where's your shield little girl?" Wrecker asked.

"She's borrowing mine," Steve said.

Katie turned and saw her father in his Captain America suit. He threw her his shield and she caught it on her arm. She moved her shoulder around, "Why is your shield heavy than mine?" she asked.

"Focus," Steve said.

"Right," Katie said.

She then faced Wrecker.

"Let's dance," he said.

Katie then threw the shield and ran at him. The shield bounced off him and she got it. She then got low to the ground as he swung his crowbar and tripped him. He sat up and got a shield to the face. He fell to the ground and Katie cuffed him and put him on his feet.

"I didn't even need the metal guy this time," Katie said.

.

Katie then gave her dad back his shield. She then went back into the alley and changed quickly. She came out and she and Jake went to school. She got her schedule and Jake took her to her locker, and 'coincidentally' she had the locker right next to Jake and all the same classes as him.

"You so hacked into the school's mainframe," Katie said.

"Shut it," Jake said. "At least I'm smart enough to hack into the mainframe."

Then a boy came up to them, "This her Jake?" he asked.

"Yep, Peter this is her," Jake said. "The one and only daughter of Steve Rogers."

Katie put her hand out for a shake, "Katie Rogers."

"Peter Parker," he said shaking it. "So how long have you two known each other?"

"Ever since I could remember really," Katie said.

Peter smiled, "So what is it like being Captain America's daughter?"

"Not the most glamorous life," Katie replied. "Juggling training, school work, my social life and being a hero has proven to be challenging."

"I know right," Peter said.

Katie looked at him confused, "How would you know, it's not like your Spiderman," she said.

Peter then smiled.

"Damn it," Katie said. "I don't have one normal friend."

"Super powered is the new normal babe," said a blonde haired boy walking over.

"Oh crap, he comes Smart Ass Barton," Jake said.

"You mean Francis?" Peter asked.

Jake and Peter started snickering.

"Knock it off you too," Katie said.

Jake stopped immediately and Peter stopped after.

"Practically the leader already," Said a velvet haired girl walking over.

"Vera, your mom make you go here too?" Katie asked.

A boy wearing a hood, with black hair came over, "They all did," he said.

"Skarr?" Jake asked. "Your dad let you out of the house?"

"I don't have full control of my 'other half' yet," Skarr said. "It's understandable."

"Yes it is, and Jake should cut both of you a break," Katie said.

"Shut it Katie, you're not leader just yet," Jake said. "Who wants you to be leader anyways?"

"I do," Vera said.

"Me too," Francis said.

"Me three," Peter said.

"You're not even-"

"Hey he's one of us Jake," Vera said. "His vote counts."

"I don't care who leads as long as it's not me," Skarr said.

Mary Jane then snuck up on the group, "Hey Peter, what are you guys talk about? Leadership for what?"

They all looked at the red headed girl, and Peter flipped,"Mary Jane! We were um…um…"

"Establishing the captain for the science club softball team," Vera said.

"Oh, well have fun with that," Mary Jane said, and walked away.

Everyone then looked at each other.

"That was way too close," Katie said.

"Yeah we should find some other place to talk," Skarr said.

"How about Katie's house?" Jake said turning to her smiling.

Katie nodded no, "Have you met my father?" Katie asked.

"No, but we remember the birthday party," Francis said.

"What happened?" Peter asked.

"Her dad-"

"Jake if you tell him I swear to Asguard that I will take you down right here," Katie threatened.

The bell then rang and the group split up.


	2. Chapter 2

At the end of the day, Katie opened her locker and saw her shield. She smiled and pressed the middle. It then became smaller and she put it in her bag. She then closed her locker, turned and saw Peter standing there.

"Stalk much?" Katie asked.

Peter smiled, "No, I just don't know where you live," he said. "So I thought I could walk with you."

"That's fine," Katie said.

Peter walked with Katie to her house, chatting along the way. When they walked through the door Steve was standing there.

"Um, Peter this is my father, Steve Rogers," Katie said.

"Nice to meet you Steve," Peter said.

"That's 'sir' to you," Steve said.

"Dad we're not together," Katie said. "The gang is coming over and we've taken Peter under our wing. We agreed to meet here, and Peter didn't know where I lived."

Steve nodded, "Don't get comfortable," he said, and walked away.

"I'm so sorry, my dad is just really protective," Katie said.

"It's okay," Peter said. "It just means he loves you."

There then was a knock on the door and Katie answered it, and saw Vera with Skarr, Francis and Jake. They poured in and went into the living room.

"Hey guys," Steve said.

Peter raised an eyebrow, he got the whole 'sir' thing and they got a 'Hey Guys'?

"Hey Mr. Rogers," they all replied.

Skarr and Jake sat on the couch, while Vera sat on the floor with Francis. Katie then sat next to Vera and Peter sat next to Francis.

"So dude which one of them do you think is hotter?" Francis asked.

"I don't know, Katie's got curves, but Vera's got boobs," Jake said. "Peter what do you think?"

Peter shrugged, "I don't know."

"I think Katie's hotter, I mean she's got some boob, but she's got a nice muscular ass, and I love my muscle," Francis said. "What do you think Pete?"

"Katie's okay," Peter replied.

"Ugh, he hasn't known them long enough," Jake said.

Vera and Katie were having their own conversation.

"So what do you think of Peter?" Vera asked.

"He's okay, and he's the only one in this group who's decent enough not to stare at my ass besides Skarr," Katie answered. "And he's got a brain in his head, unlike our three numbskulls, sorry Skarr."

"You're good, I know I'm stupid," Skarr said.

"He's okay? He's a first class hottie," Vera said.

"Well if you feel that strongly ask him out," Katie said.

"I will," Vera said.

"Or don't that's okay," Katie said.

Vera's face lit up, "You like him."

"I just met him," Katie said, looking away.

"I knew it, I knew it, I knew it!" Vera said, jumping up, gaining everyone's attention. "As soon as he walked up your face lit up!"

This immediately got the attention of the three dudes who weren't listening to their conversation. They all started wondering who it was. Skarr smiled, he knew Francis and Jake had large egos, and that they were going to brawl over who it was. If any girl had interest in both of them, they would compete to win that girl over, and Katie was no different.

"She's so talking about me," Jake and Francis said at the same time.

"Here we go again," Skarr said.

The two then started to argue and Katie smiled at Peter. He smiled back, but he didn't suspect anything. He just thought she was embarrassed because her friends were going to start the 'Ego Wars' as Vera called it.

Katie then looked up as someone threw a punch.

"You want to take this outside rich boy?" Francis asked.

"Yeah," Jake said.

"I'll get my shield," Katie said.

As the two boys went outside, Katie got her shield and the rest of the group headed outside. They saw Francis with his 'Sharpshooter' glasses on and Jake with his 'Metallo' suit on.

"Guys, come on, save for training," Katie said.

Peter then pushed her down as a black web shot at her head.

"How?" Katie asked looking at Peter.

"I'll explain later, but right now," Peter said. "We've got bigger problems."

Peter pointed and Katie saw Carnage and Venom.

"Skarr get inside, I don't want you going on a rampage," Katie said.

Skarr nodded and went back inside.

"Peter, stay here or change," she said.

"What why?"

"People already know who our members are, you still have an identity to keep," Katie said.

Peter nodded and watched as Katie threw her shield at them. He then slipped inside and changed into his Spider suit. He came out and saw Katie punch Venom in the upper chest. Her hand went through the creature and she couldn't pull herself out. Peter then shot a web and pulled her out of the goo.

Katie got her footing back and took a new approach. She threw a ball into Venom and it went off inside him and froze him.

"Like Dad always says, if you can't em', freeze their asses," Katie said.

Suddenly Carnage pounced at her and Jake shot his replusers at the creature and Vera and Francis fired freezing agents into the creature, stopping it in its tracks.

"It's more fun taking these guys down with a team," he said.

"If that's a thank you, you're welcome," Francis said.

*Avengers Towers With Adults*

"See Cap, they're already a team," Tony said.

"Not a trained team," Steve said.

"They'll learn from their bruises, isn't that how we got to the top?" Natasha asked.

"Tasha's right, they're ready Steve. We already have their tower built," Clint said.

"What about this new one, Spiderman?" Steve asked. "He's only been in the game for a couple years."

"Katie just started this year," Tony said.

Steve narrowed his eyes, "Katie's had years of training."

"Yeah, but nobody can teach you to lead a team," Clint said.

Steve then searched for another excuse, "What about Skarr, he could go on a rampage," Steve said.

"I'll handle him," Hulk said. "He's still denying his other half, he needs to accept as Banner did."

Everybody then looked at Steve, they knew in the end it was his decision. Steve took in the eyes of his teammates and took a deep breath, "Fine they move in tomorrow, but someone's going to have to tell Peter's Aunt."

"I'll handle Peter," Steve said, knowing that Katie liked him, just by the look in her eyes when he talked down Peter.


	3. Chapter 3

A few days passed and Steve had did what he said. He went to Peter's house and told his aunt, and convinced the older woman to let Peter be on a team. She agreed and Peter moved into the tower.

"I can't believe your dad!" Peter said walking into the kitchen when Katie and Vera were in there making, more like trying, to make brownies.

"He only did it to help you become a better hero," Katie said. "He doesn't do anything without a good reason."

"Sure," Peter said. "Because I'll believe his little wannabe."

Katie put the bowl she was stirring down, and Vera knew that shit had hit the fan.

"You want to take this to the training room bub?" Katie asked.

"Yes I do," Peter said.

"I'll show you what this wannabe can do," Katie said.

Katie and Peter ran to their rooms and changed into the suits. Katie and him walked into the ring and the whole group was standing around the edge.

"You're mine Parker," Katie said.

Peter ran at her and she moved to the side and hit him the back with her shield. Peter put his hands on the ground as he fell and flipped up. He shot a web at Katie and she caught it in midair. Peter's eyes went wide and she pulled on it, and he flew forward. She stuck her shield out and he went right into it.

She then helped him off the ground.

"You're too predictable, and you let me put the battle on my terms," Katie said. "Keep it neutral, and if you can, put it on your terms."

Peter looked at her, and nodded. His anger slipping away.

"Sorry about what I said," Peter said.

"It's okay, everyone gets mad," Katie said.

Peter nodded, "I'm going to go change," he said.

Peter left and Jake came up to her, "You so like him," he said.

"No I don't," Katie lied, her voice cracking.

Jake raised an eyebrow, "I've known you for sixteen years, I know when you're lying to me."

Katie looked at him, "Yeah I like him, so what?"

"Oh nothing, but you do know he's dating that girl, what was her name?" Jake asked. "Mary…Mary Jane… Ah, Mary Jane Watson."

"Really?" Katie asked.

"Yep, and if you want to win him over you're going to have to listen to me," Jake said.

"No way in hell," Katie said. "Last time I did that I ended up looking like one of the Pussycat Dolls and not in a good way."

"Your loss," Jake said.

Katie then walked out of the training room and back up to her room where she changed into her workout look. A blue sports bra with black basketball shorts. She then walked into the gym and started to wrap her knuckles.

When they were fully wrapped she put her palm on the punching bag and took a deep breath. She then started to hit the bag as hard as she could. Practicing the punch cycles she had performed for years.

She then threw a hard punch and the punching bag went flying. She took a deep breath and another bag came down from the ceiling. She smiled, she knew her father had made sure that the tower was installed with that, because she had been able to punch an eighty pound bag off the hook since she was thirteen. That reminded her, her seventeenth birthday was in a week.

"Nice swing," Peter said walking in.

"Well that tends to happen when you inherit super-soldier genetics," Katie replied. "So what do you need?"

"Why do you assume I need something?" Peter asked.

"Because for the last week I've known you, you've only approached me to bitch about my father or ask me for something," Katie said.

"I just wanted to know if you would teach me how to fight," Peter said.

"You know how to fight," Katie said, starting to punch the bag again.

"No, how to really fight," Peter said. "Like you do."

"I've been training for ten years," Katie said.

"I'm a quick learner," Peter said.

Katie looked at him and did her best to hide her red cheeks. He looked totally ripped, with the tight shirt he was wearing along with his own pair of basketball shorts.

"Fine, but when we're training, I'm you teacher not your teammate," Katie said.

"Deal," Peter said.

Katie then went into the sparring room and gave Peter a simple lesson on hand to hand combat, and Katie learned about this so called 'spidey sense'.

"So what do you think about heroes killing people?" Peter asked throwing a punch.

Katie blocked it and kicked up, but he flipped away, "My father was a war hero he's killed before," Katie said.

"That's not what I asked," Peter said.

"Well Pete, sometimes you just got to do what you got to do," Katie said. "And if keeping innocents means putting blood on your hands, just do it, but avoid it as much as possible."

"That's a mixed answer," Peter said.

"You'll know when you have to," Katie said.

"Have you?"

"No, not yet at least," Katie answered.

They went through the rest of training and Katie went up to her room for the rest of the day.


	4. Chapter 4

A few weeks passed and the gang went out for a night on the town with Jake. Katie didn't want to go, because parties with Jake usually ended with the group getting drunk, and Katie couldn't get drunk.

The alerts then went off and Katie geared up, put her shield on her back and got on her motorcycle. She drove to the place of the alert. Peter was having trouble with the newly escaped Doc Oc.

"Peter, what's your position?" Katie asked.

"Look up and to the left," Peter radioed back.

Katie looked up and to the left, and saw Peter fighting Doc Oc.

"How the hell am I going to get up there?" Katie asked herself.

Suddenly a web grabbed her belt and pulled her up onto the roof.

"Thanks for the lift," Katie said.

"Anytime," Peter replied.

Katie got her shield out and went up close on the Doctor. Peter watched her take him down single handedly.

"Should've called you earlier," he said.

Katie then heard Peter's stomach growl, "Race you home," Katie said.

Katie then jumped off the building and landed on her feet. She took off in a full sprint towards her bike and got on.

"You're so on," Peter said.

Katie drove skillfully through the streets, but Peter ended up beating her simply because he could get up to the kitchen faster.

Katie saw him already eating a brownie when she came in.

"You almost had me," he said.

"Well I'm not a wall crawler," Katie said. "Or web shooter."

"No you're a shield slinger," Peter said.

"And a hot one too," Katie said.

Peter then snickered, "Nice ego you got there," he said.

"Hey if you think my dad is hotter," Katie said.

Peter shrugged, "Guess you're right. Hey I wanted to ask why you didn't go with Jake and everyone else."

"I'm not the type for social events," Katie said. "I don't like parties, concerts and anything involving loud noises and people."

"You are like a cat," Peter said.

Katie looked at him, "Excuse me?"

"Jake described you like a cat, you enjoy quiet places and get nervous around crowds," Peter said. "You're also sleek, nimble and as loyal as hell."

"Sleek?" Katie asked.

Peter shrugged and then walked into the next room. Katie then went up to her room.

**Sorry it's short, there's a major plot point coming up. Please leave a review and tell me what you think!**


	5. Chapter 5

"Katie have you seen my web shooters?" Peter asked.

Katie looked at him, "You lost them?' she asked.

"No I misplaced them," Peter said.

Katie pinched the top of her nose, and sighed, "Where have you looked?" Katie asked.

"Everywhere," Peter answered.

"Obviously not if you haven't found them yet," Katie said.

"You seem more irritated than normal, what's up?" Jake asked.

"4th of July is tomorrow," Katie said.

"This is your first time in the parade isn't it," Jake said.

"Yep, right next to my Dad. I can already see the little boys and girls who want to hold my shield," Katie said, "and the moms and dads who want their kids to be in a picture with me and my dad."

"Ooh can I come?" Peter asked.

"Ha! You're the one who's giving us bad publicity with Jameson," Jake said.

"That's not my fault!" Peter said.

"Whatever you say," Jake said, and then held up his web shooters.

"Hey!" Peter said and went off after him.

The next day, Katie got up early and got ready for the parade. She put sparkling white eye shadow on and decided to wear her hair down and curl it. She put her suit on, got her shield and went to her dad's house.

"I'm glad you decided to actually show up," Steve said.

"I almost didn't," Katie said.

"I know you don't like the press," Steve said.

"That's an understatement, they make look like your little lap dog, I hate it," Katie said.

"Lately they've been making you appear as a growing individual, leading your own team," Steve said. "I'm proud of you Katie, and you look beautiful."

"Thanks Dad," Katie said.

The parade started, Katie and Steve were on their own float waving to the crowds, while the gang was watching their leader at home through the Daily bugle.

"Here comes the fantastic father, daughter duo with Captain America and Miss America," Jameson said. "The best two heroes to represent America on our founding day."

"Katie looks so pretty!" Vera said.

"Yeah she does," Jake said. "What do you think Peter?"

Peter was reading a book on the table, he didn't even look up, "She looks nice," he said plainly.

Jake felt a sting of anger, and he nodded his head. Katie was his best friend, and the boy she liked wouldn't even take a second to look at her, and tell him she was pretty.

"Jake are you alright?" Vera asked.

"Fine," he said.

"All righty then, now how are we going to prepare this place for the Fourth of July baby?" Francis asked.

"Who?" Peter asked.

"Katie Rogers!" Jake said, exploding. "You may have heard of her, she lives with you, eats your meals with you and trains you, but no Peter Parker is too good to know when her birthday is! She thinks your perfect, but you don't even care about her do you?"

Peter was silent.

"Katie is the most wonderful person I have ever met," Jake said. "She is brave, kind and loyal. She is passionate about everything she does, and will take a bullet for a random on the street. She's the daughter of Captain America, and my best friend, and it pisses me the hell of that she would care for a scumbag like you."

Peter looked away.

"That's what I thought," Jake said.

Jake then went up to his room.

Katie came home late that night and was surprised by red, white and blue confetti a shooting everywhere.

"Surprise!" she heard the gang yell.

Katie then pulled a piece of confetti off her forehead, "I said no surprises Vera," she said.

"Sorry, couldn't help it," Vera replied.

Katie walked in and their celebration was interrupted by someone coming in through the window. Katie got her shield out and got ready. She saw one young man in a black suit and boots, with only his mouth and chin covered on his face. He had dark skin and yellow eyes.

"Who are you?" Katie asked.

"Who are you?" the man asked back.

"Ah, we haven't really figured that one out yet," Jake said, already armored up.

"Answer the question or we will attack," Katie said.

"I am the Son of Black Panther, Azari," he said.

Katie then loosened up, "My name is Katie Rogers, daughter of Captain America."

"I know, I saw you in the parade," Azari said. "You live here with your teammates; I wish to live here too. I want be a part of your team. There are several empty rooms, I've already put my stuff inside."

"Then why did you come in through the window?" Francis asked.

"I wanted to make what you call an 'entrance'," Azari said.

"Next time use the door," Francis said.

"Now that's settled I'm going to bed," Katie said. "I've had too long of a damn day to do this."

"Come on," Jake said.

"No, did you sign autographs, give two speeches about liberty and justice and take pictures with little kids all day?" Katie asked.

"No," Jake answered.

"Then I'm going to bed, we can do this tomorrow night," Katie said.

Katie went to bed and the next morning Jake, Vera, Francis and Peter got up before her.

"That's weird," Jake said. "Katie's not up."

"She must be tired, she was up from six to ten," Vera said.

"I know, but she's been up longer than that, but she always is up at seven," Jake said.

"She's probably in the gym, working out more than she ever has too," Francis said.

"I'll go check her room," Jake said.

Jake went up to her room and knocked on the door.

"Katie, you alright?" Jake asked.

No reply.

He then opened the door, and saw that the room was completely destroyed. There were scratches all over, and Katie's shield was in the wall. Vera came running up to him.

"What the hell happened?" Vera asked.

"We need to call Steve," Jake said.

Within the hour Steve and Tony were in their tower.

"You guys didn't hear anything?" Steve asked.

"I wonder," Tony said.

He then scanned them and saw that they had traces of Anesthesia in their bloodstream.

"They were put out, whoever did this was smart about it," Tony said.

Steve then walked over to Katie's shield and pulled it out of the wall.

"Whoever took my little girl is going to regret it," Steve said.

-Somewhere in Europe-

"Clone 03 has been recovered," a scientist said.

Katie was in a cell knocked out on a bed.

"Have Lyla and Hal greet her when she awakens."

Katie's head was pounding, she sat up in the bed and looked around.

"Where am I?" she asked herself.

Memories of the night before flooded back to her. Two people had attacked her, one male another female. The male had some sort of magic and the female had two Katannas, and they fought as one. She had been overwhelmed by the two of them.

"Welcome home Katie," she heard an all too infamous voice.

"Doom," Katie growled.

"Correct," he said, amused.

"Why would I be home?" Katie asked.

Doom then chuckled, "It appears your so called father didn't tell you the truth."

Katie was silent.

"I created three clones from a strain of Captain America's DNA," Doom started. "You were one of them, which I foolishly left in an offsite location."

Two individuals then walked in, the male and female from before. Katie's eyes widened. The female looked just like her, and the male looked like a much younger version of Steve.

Katie then lunged at them, but was sent back with some sort of magic.

"Coward!" Katie yelled.

"Says the woman who hides behind a shield," the male replied.

"Enough my son," Doom said. "Please go back to your rooms now."

The two then left.

"They believe that they're your children," Katie said.

"Correct," Doom said, "and you're their kidnapped sister."

"Who taught the boy magic?" Katie asked.

"Friends of mine," Doom answered.

Suddenly something grabbed her arm, and Katie turned to see the God of Mischief.

"Loki," Katie said. "Let me go!"

"I don't intend to, I made a deal with Doom," Loki said.

"What would that be?" Katie asked.

"If my children kidnap you, then he will give me Asgardian secrets," Doom said.

"Why do you want me?" Katie asked.

"For revenge of course," Loki answered.

"Against who?" Katie asked.

"Captain America," Loki answered.

Katie then punched him across the face, "You won't touch him!" she yelled.

"Not your choice I'm afraid," Loki said.

Katie then broke her arm free of his grip and kicked him across the face.

"I can prevent it," Katie said.

She then kicked him in the gut, and used his staff to get through the cell doors.

"Dumb bitch," Loki swore.

Katie was running as fast as she could, when Loki appeared in front of her and hit her across the face. She slammed into the ground, and Loki pressed his staff against her sternum.

"That's going to cost you a rib," Loki said.

He snapped his fingers, and Katie gasped in pain as her rib snapped. She held back the tears, not wanting to show weakness in front of the bastard.

"Hit me again, and I will not show you the same mercy," Loki said.

He snapped his fingers again and the pain disappeared.

"What are you going to do to me?" Katie asked.

"Make you my slave," Loki answered. "And do many things to you."

"If you touch me one more time, I'll take that pretty little staff and I'll shove it up your ass!" Katie yelled.

"Go ahead and try," Loki said. "I can break every bone in your body."

Katie then looked away.

"That's what I thought," Loki said.

He then snapped his fingers and Katie was blinded by a flash of light. When her eyes recovered she was in a room decorated with green and gold.


	6. Chapter 6

"You put a tracking chip in your daughter?" Clint asked.

"She knows it's there, and she's the only one who can activate it, we just have to wait," Steve said.

"For I minute there I thought you had trust issues," Clint said.

"I trust Katie completely, she's proven herself to me," Steve said, "but she's still my daughter. This could be to attack me."

"Well that narrows the list a whole lot," Tony said, sarcastically.

"I may have just shortened it. One of the people who attacked Katie was using magic," Jake said. "I ran a diagnostic on the energy, and discovered that energy matches that of Loki's."

"Loki," Steve said. "He's threatened to take her before, he actually did when she was little, but I got her back easy."

"Might be even easier now that Katie's grown and can kick Loki's ass," Vera said.

"She knows Loki inside and out, she knows that he can only hurt her if she lets him touch her with the staff," Steve said.

-With Katie-

"I am no slave!" Katie yelled.

"You are now!" Loki yelled back.

Katie then gripped his staff and kicked him in the stomach, making him let go. Katie then hit him across the face with it and snapped it in half. She then reached to her abdomen and turned on her tracking chip.

"You dare mortal!" Loki yelled.

Katie then picked up a plate and threw it at his forehead. She then ran for somewhere to hide. She found a flight of stairs and ran down them to what looked like a power core. It was a golden sphere that seemed to leak blue energy.

She then went over to the control panel and saw a diagram of someone too familiar

"Nova?" Katie whispered.

She then opened it up and he fell to the ground, still wearing his get up.

"Sam can you hear me?" Katie asked.

"Katelin?" he asked.

"Yeah, it's me."

He then took his helmet off and looked at Katie with his tan skin, green eyes and dark hair.

"I can't believe it's you," he said.

"I should of known when you disappeared six months ago," Katie said. "I thought you were with the Guardians."

"Did you tell Steve about me yet?" he asked.

"Well we forbiddingly dated for five months, and then you disappeared. No not yet."

He smiled, "Well let's get the hell out of here and I can finally meet him."

He then put his helmet back on, and wrapped one arm around Katie and lifted off the ground. Katie wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Still scared of flying?" Sam asked.

"Only when I'm not the one controlling the plane," Katie said.

He then lifted up his other arm and blasted through the wall, exposing the outdoors of Europe.

"Did you contact the Avengers?" Sam asked.

"My tracking chip is-Ah!"

Katie was hit in the side with a knife.

"Hold on, we're getting out of here," Sam said.

He then took off.

-Tower-

"Okay this must be one crappy chip," Tony said.

"Why?" Steve asked.

"Because it says she's moving at almost mach speed towards a German hospital," Tony said.

A few minutes later, Sam got to a hospital.

"Somebody help, she's been stabbed," he said.

Two nurses ran out. They then took Katie and Sam flew away, and took off his helmet and put it in a backpack he found on the side of the road. He then ran back to the hospital.

"My girlfriends just been stabbed," he said to the desk.

The woman then got up and led him over to where they were treating her. When they let him in, she was awake on the bed.

"Don't get stabbed ever again," Sam said.

"Don't go missing for six months again and we've got a deal," Katie said.

Katie then looked over at the phone on the end table, picked it up and dialed her dad's phone number.

"Hello?" she heard Steve asked.

"Hi Dad it's me," Katie said. "I got away, I'm in Berlin."

"I know sweetie I'm on my way," Steve said. "How'd you get away from Loki?"

"I had a little help from a friend, we'll talk about it when you get here," Katie said. "We have a lot to talk about."

"What do you mean?" Steve asked.

"I know I'm a clone," Katie said. "And there's more. They think they're Dooms children."

She heard Steve take a deep breath, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

"It's okay, I get it. Plus I can't think of myself that way anyways. I'll always be your little girl," Katie said. "I love you Daddy."

"What happened Katie?" Steve asked.

"Loki may or may not have stabbed me," Katie said.

"I'll kill him," Steve said.

"I'm fine Dad, Sam got me to a hospital real quick," Katie said.

"Who's Sam?" Steve asked.

"Um…a friend of mine," Katie said.

"He's that boy that you were dating and disappeared isn't he?" Steve asked.

"How?" Katie asked.

"You're my daughter, I know you better than I know Forties Music," Steve said. "I love you too Katie."

He then hung up and Katie looked at Sam.

"He's on his way, and he knows about you," Katie said.

"Where should I hide?" Sam asked.

"He won't hurt you," Katie said. "He'll just scare the living shit out of you."

Sam smiled.

They kept talking, Katie caught him up with the world and her life. She even told him about the team, and the friends she made. The adventures she'd had, and even how much she thought about him every day.

"You should join up with us," Katie said.

"I will," Sam said. "Have to catch up on kicking Jake's tail bone."

Katie smiled, and Sam took her hand in his, and kissed the knuckles.

An hour passed, and Steve was there.

"Katie, how are you feeling?" Steve asked.

"Fine Dad, I've had worse," Katie said. "Doc said I could leave in another hour or two."

"So, this is the Sam Alexander," Steve said folding his arms.

"Nice to meet you Steve," Sam said.

"That's sir or Captain Rogers to you," Steve said.

"Yes sir," Sam said.

Katie chuckled, and Steve smiled.

"You took care of my little girl, thank you," he said.

"Anytime sir," Sam said.


	7. Chapter 7

"Vera, move up! Francis lay down cover fire!" Katie shouted as sent her shield at a rogue soldier.

She caught the metal disc and hit another soldier across the head. Something else then caught her attention, "Cassie, watch your left!"

The brunette then jumped up and kicked her attacker across the face, and flashed Katie a grateful smile. Her eyes then went wide, and Katie turned to see a massive figure coming at her. She immediately huddled down behind her shield, but was surprised when the blow never came. She looked up and saw that Azari had taken him out.

Katie then examined the field again and watch as Jake was handling his own on his end.

The parents were quite happy with how the team was finally coming together, "They work well together," the captain said.

"I dare say we're finally ready to retire, right Stevie?" Tony replied.

"Maybe, but they've taken a blow by losing Spider-man and _Nova_," Steve said, and Tony caught the venom.

"Is someone bitter? Please say yes."

"He hurt my baby girl, and allow she's trying to hide it. I can still feel her lips tremble when she kisses my cheek. That boy's dead in my eyes."

"I still can't believe they traded them for SHIELD," Clint said. "I mean SHIELD's good and all but still...these kids were family."

"It's good for them to witness betrayal," Natasha chimed in. "Lord knows there's plenty of that in the world."

The simulation ended as quickly as it started and the team was dismissed for the rest of the day, but Steve noticed that there was one person that lingered.

"Jarvis, activate training based on my simulation score," Katie said.

"Of course Miss Rogers, opening training simulation."

Vera stood on the edges as she watched Katie hit the holograms with her shield.

"You need to let him go."

"I need to hit him the fucking jaw, and then put a foot up Spidey's ass. And I don't need you confusing me either."

Vera sighed, "Jarvis paused the simulation."

The sim paused and the blonde eyed the red eyed, "Don't act like you don't feel it Kate."

"Not now V."

"Yes now Kate."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"No."

"Yes."

Katie then realized her mistake, "I mean no! No damnit I don't want to talk about this right now!"

Vera then walked over, unclipped the blonde's helmet like covering. She then leaned in, went on her tiptoes and laid a tender kiss on those delicious pink lips. Making the blonde blush and give in to the kiss a little bit before she pulled away and looked to her side.

"Why do you fight it?" Vera asked.

"I'm just...I'm confused right now."

The ginger sighed, "Kate, you can't keep running from your problems."

"I'm not running."

"Yes you are, you ran from the fact that you're a clone, you ran from Sam-"

"Don't."

"See, still running. Someday you're going to run so far you won't be able to make your way back."

Katie's eyes then went a little dark, "You don't want me to run? Fine."

The blonde then fisted the ginger's hair and smashed their lips together, and then pushed her away, "I like you Vera. There I said it, but I'm not ready for that right now alright?"

Katie then stormed off mumbling while her cheeks were burning.


	8. Chapter 8

Katie was sitting on the leather couch reading. It was only six in the morning, and the rest of the team hadn't woken up yet. She had her wet locks in a bun atop her head, and only wore a baggy t-shirt with shorty shorts.

"Why are you up this early?" she heard a groggy voice ask.

The blonde smiled when she saw her favorite red head, "Because you always hog the warm water."

Katie let out an oomph, as Vera plopped down on top of her. She then snuggled between the blonde and the book.

"Do you mind?"

Vera looked up at her and kissed her lips, "Nope."

Katie sighed and continued to read until two hands slid quickly to tightly grip her ass. The blonde jolted a massive blush flooding her face. Vera just smiled and started to kneed at the strong and tough muscle, "I'm so happy this is mine now."

"Yeah," Katie choked out. "You look real...happy."

Vera then moved her hands upwards and to her gal's back, and found a knot in the muscle. Her deft fingers pressed into the muscle gaining a sigh from Katie.

"Sore?"

"Yeah."

"Turn over."

Katie lifted a brow, but turned over anyways. Vera straddled the blonde's lower hips and her hands tugged on the t-shirt and Katie tensed.

"I'm not wearing a bra."

Vera placed her lips gently on the back of her neck, "Boys won't wake up for another thirty minutes."

Katie loosened up and let her girlfriend slip her shirt off, and let out another sigh as her deft fingers got to work. Loosening the tense muscle. As she worked out another knot Katie groaned.

"Like that?" Vera asked, leaning over and kissing her shoulder blade and moving upwards towards her neck. "Maybe we should skip the massage."

"Uh-uh, we're not doing that."

Vera whined, "Aw, come on."

"No, Vera, like I said before. The first is going to be special."

"Ugh. Fine."

The redhead then got back to work, kneading and mending muscles while leaving kisses here and there.

"Well what do we have here?"

Katie looked up and saw Jake there. His shirt off with a cup of coffee in his hands. The blonde immediately tried to hide from her best friend. While Vera threw Katie's shirt at him.

"Get the fuck out of here!" she yelled.

"Vera!" Katie whined.

When the team arrived at school, Jake saw that Katie was unusually tense.

"You good?"

"No, Parker and his little team are here, and we both know that's not gonna fly easy," she replied.

"We'll be fine Katie, we always are."

She took a long breath, "Alright, let's do it."


	9. Chapter 9

"Do I look okay?" Katie asked, examining her blue dress in the mirror. Her hair was in a bun, while she wore light makeup.

"Yeah," Vera said, walking while putting earrings in. "You look hot."

Katie scowled at her appearance, "It's the first time I'm going to see Papa in a while. I want to look nice, not hot."

Vera turned and kissed Katie's lower jaw, "You're always hot in my eyes."

Katie dipped her head down and captured the redhead's soft pink lips, in a passionate kiss. Vera let out a moan, "You're getting better at that."

The blonde smiled, "We better get going."

Vera just slid her hands down and started to lift up the skirt, "We could just...stay here."

Katie caught her hand and put her skirt back down, "I already told you, the first time is going to be special."

The two then left and as they walked through the restaurant and saw Steve with a young woman. She had brown hair with brown eyes and was reasonably attractive.

"Alright, you know the drill?" Katie asked.

"Yep, find out if she likes Stevie or just Captain America."

Katie kissed the top of her head, "That's my girl."

"Aww, you called me your girl," Vera said.

The two then sat down in front of Steve and his date, and Katie and her father exchanged a conversation with only eye contact. According to him it wasn't going well, all she wanted to talk about was the avengers, and Katie promised to try and turn things around.

"Um, Steph, this is my daughter Katie and her girlfriend Vera."

Vera was a trained spy, she knew how to mark and analyze everything about a person in a second, the body language and tone of voice Steph was portraying meant that she was raised catholic and was extremely homophobic.

"Girlfriend, like best friend?"

Katie, Steve and Vera all exchanged looks, before Katie cleared her throat, "No, like...uh intimate girlfriends."

"Oh," Steph said, and then looked to Steve. "If that what your father believes is okay."

Katie looked to Steve, and asked him if he told Steph about Bucky. He narrowed his eyes and gave her a negative nod, which made Katie smile.

"Would you quit doing that," Vera whispered, when Steph started to talk to Steve.

"Doing what?"

"That eye conversation thing."

Katie smiled, "I can do the same thing with Buck, it's not just Steve."

"Who's Buck?" Steph asked, making Steve spit out his water. He then shot his daughter a look, telling her that if she spoke she would die, slowly.

But she just smiled, "My step-father."

"Who left," Steve added.

"Because he was scared of hurting us," Katie finished.

The table was silent, with Steve just covering his eyes, "Katie, I know you miss him, but now is not the time."

Katie smiled at the figure behind Steve and when he spoke, "I'd say now is the perfect time."

Steve froze while Katie jumped up and scrambled to hug him, and he let out an oomph, but wrapped his arms around her anyways, "Hey babydoll," he said. "You got so big."

"I missed you Papa," she said.

"I missed you too."

Katie then backed away from her Papa as Steve got up, and the two men stared at each other.

"What the hell Buck?"

"Katie said she told you," Bucky explained, and got an elbow from his step-daughter.

"Wait to throw me under the bus, I just wanted you and Dad to have a good Valentine's Day for once."

Steve huffed and smiled at her. He then kissed her head and then looked at Buck, "This is your fault. You taught her to be devious."

Buck wrapped an arm around them both and then looked to Steph, "You mind if I take over from here?"

The woman coughed awkwardly and left, while Bucky, Steve and Katie slid back into their seats. Bucky took a particular interest in Vera.

"You must be the red head I've heard so much about," Bucky said. "The one who's butt is cute."

Vera laughed, while Katie blushed and put her head down.

The four of them talked for four hours, everyone catching up and when Katie and Vera got home, a smile was plastered on the blonde's face. Her family was whole again, and that was enough to smile about.

**Happy Valentine's Day everyone!**


End file.
